


Purple glasses and northwest rain

by RosaryViolac



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaryViolac/pseuds/RosaryViolac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rosary HE FUCKING HIT ME!” ahhhh the joys of life.<br/>“ then hit him back??? We've been telling you to do that the entire time, why is it so hard to grasp that concept?” says Shinku. Wow we're Pretty weird.<br/>“So, I can go back to sleep now right? Cause I'm pretty sure you can handle this problem on your own” and turning my head slightly I give them the amused ‘time for sleep bed’ look. And then Causally exit the room. Soon after there is a loud thud, and i’m quite sure that was Koko knocking twin the hell out. Yes sleep is a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple glasses and northwest rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this my first time writing & posting a story online, pleas be gentle with me)

Pit-Pat Pit-Pat, rain falls like bullets and blood…..And fall and winter come once more. A lot of people don’t like fall and winter here, in Oregon there is too much rain for me, they say. I like it though, plenty of depressing whether to dig my own hole.

 

“Hello smol child, who also happens to be my lil brother” And so koko apearafies out a thin air… and I,apparently fall out of my chair… on to the cold hard wood floors. Lovely timing, that is the only way to describe my sister kokoro…. Outside of white hair, very tall, and one blue eye and one green.  
“Yeah I’m pretty shure that 5’10” is average here in the U.S. of A.” She leans in and, wow I am about ready to just shove her face as hard as I can.  
“...................Smol Child” she whispers.

“ And that is why i shoved her face……. As hard as I could……. With my foot.” And Shinku and Nisshoku are quietly giggling, while Yukkyo turns to give them the strong fatherly-brother stare. I hope rosie wakes up soon. He at least- aaaaaaaaaand He’s up! I’m saved, not gonna die today, yay(insert jazzy hands here).

“And then He majestically flails threw the door”  
“Fuck you and your air horn bull-shit” Rosary speaks some words that are certainly not smol child friendly that is why you get this lovely story of what is even happening Right now ( or maybe I’ll just give you a Character rundown of who is in the room! Wow Rosie how nice of you!!!! : Let’s Start with the Oldest Seimei: Oldest brother, 29 years old, black hair, but he dye’s it cause apparently he has a lot of stress, his hair is actually silver, Fun fact: it's always been silver (wonder what that means), his eyes are blue, 6’1”, also He’s pretty much just a mom, except a dude. Next Is Yukkyo, He’s 24 years old, also doctor, very smart, if he gets the chance to dissect you, he will, He has white hair, green eyes, and glasses, good brother *but can't cook for shit*,6’3” . Then there's Kokoro, Ahhh yes, my favorite sister, it's good i don't feel pain, cause her specialty is torture and, wait for it, lesbian, She is 6’2”,21 years old, one green and one blue eye, also glasses but *like* very circular ones, she makes all our clothes, cause fashion, very nice, she may or may not alcohol, no one is positive if we need to lock the vodka up or not. Then we have Talon, she is 20 years old, a librarian, very quiet, soft smol bean, except she’s 5’11”, she also has white hair, very long white hair just like Koko, she also sew’s but it's more like coffee for her, if she’s working on something it will be done now or she will be up all night doing it, will book smash your face if your a dick, speaking of dick, she doesnt like it, das right boys we have 2 lesbians in our family. After is Shinku and Nisshoku, the first pair of twins, their 19, Nisshoku has red hair, Shinku has black, they both have blue eyes, scary ass holes, probably not sain, college students, both are 6’, they are the void of our family, you stare at them they stare back. Then there's me and twin, we're identical twins, except he has blue eyes, and mine are a very pale green, that looks white, I'm the older out of the two of us, he dye’s his hair black, but mine is white, we're both 5’10”, we're polar opposites, he's hot tempered, and I just want to sleep right now, but I do all the cooking in our family, caus Koko has a talent making food that explodes, and no one else enjoys it like me so…. Yes I like sleep. And that had nothing to do with cooking. Wow, back to reality now…..)  
“Rosary HE FUCKING HIT ME!” ahhhh the joys of life.  
“ then hit him back??? We've been telling you to do that the entire time, why is it so hard to grasp that concept?” says Shinku. Wow we're Pretty weird.  
“So, I can go back to sleep now right? Cause I'm pretty sure you can handle this problem on your own” and turning my head slightly I give them the amused ‘time for sleep bed’ look. And then Causally exit the room. Soon after there is a loud thud, and i’m quite sure that was Koko knocking twin the hell out. Yes sleep is a good friend.


End file.
